The Catalog
by Shelbie1
Summary: What happens when Jerry Jacks, Caesar Fassion, Helena Cassidine, and Luke Spencer team up? Some of the main girls of Port Charles are vanishing out of thin air. What is happening to them? Where are they? Really bad at summaries guys sorry! You'll just have to read part of it to get a good idea of what its about. Takes place mid December 2014 and sort-of fits with that storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Spencer: A criminal who has two people inside of his head. One side is ruthless, mean, and power hungry. The other side is a family guy who just wants to protect the ones that he loves. He is the main evil-doer of the story. Father of Lulu Falconari and Lucky Spencer

Jerry Jaxs: A criminal who is working with Luke Spencer. He has an Australian accent.

Caesar Faison: A psychopath criminal who is working with Luke. He has a Dutch accent.

Helena Cassidine: A seemingly immortal ubercriminal who is working with Luke. She is the grandmother of Nickolas Cassadine; Step-mother of Alexis Davis (aka Natasha).

Samantha Morgan: Goes by Sam. Wife of Jason Morgan; Mother of Danny Morgan; Daughter of Alexis Davis and Julian Jerome; Sister of Molly Lansing-Davis and Lucas Jones. Daring, brave, beautiful victim of Luke. Also has a long history with Jerry Jaxs.

Elizabeth Webber: Mother of Cameron and Aidan Webber, Ex-wife of Lucky Spencer. Smart, beautiful victim of Luke.

Lulu Falconari: Wife of Dante Falconari; Mother of Rocco Falconari; Daughter of Luke Spencer. Smart, beautiful, brave, hard-headed victim of Luke.

Maxie Jones: Step-Daughter of Mac Scorpio; Step-cousin to Robin Scorpio-Drake; Mother of Georgie Spinelli; Ex- non-wife of Damian Spinelli. Hard-headed victim of Luke who doesn't really think before she acts or speaks. She is dating Nathan West.

Molly Lansing-Davis: Daughter of Rick Lansing and Alexis Davis; Sister of Sam Morgan. Smart, young, pretty victim of Luke. She is dating TJ Ashford.

Robin Scorpio-Drake: Soon to be ex-wife of Patrick Drake; Mother of Emma Drake; Niece of Mac Scorpio; Step-cousin of Maxie Jones; Daughter of Anna Devane. Very intelligent victim of Luke. *for this story Robin is not HIV +*

** Jason was 'killed' but Helena's conditioning didn't work after robin revived him. He still got hit by a car but he remembers perfectly who he is and has been in a hospital outside of Port Charles recovering (Jason also didn't need to have 'reconstructive surgery' so he still looks the same as he did before he was 'killed'). Helena's soldier is just a random person.

Chapter one: Luke Spencer

The room is dark and we hear the rain pounding on the roof. I sit here with Jerry Jacks, Helena Cassidine, and Caesar Faison.

"Have we decided who will be working at our new hotel? There are lots of options." Says Jerry. He looks to me.

"I have been living amongst some of the finer Port Charles fauna for a long time and have some suggestions." I say, looking at them all in turn. "I have a list" I reach for the list in my pocket. Reading it I say, "Lulu Falconari, Maxie Jones, Elizabeth Webber, Molly Lansing-Davis, and Sam Morgan."

"Very good choices indeed" says Jerry. "I know Lulu, Elizabeth, and Sam. And I think that they will certainly draw in a good price. And we already have Robin Scorpio-Drake so she can come along as well. But Luke isn't Lulu your daughter."

"Yes, she is my daughter but I fail to see how that matters here Jerry." I reply.

"I like the subjects," Helena says. "I find your family very amusing Luke and Lulu and Elizabeth are both a part of your family. Also Samantha and Molly are both Natasha's daughters, they would be perfect to cause her the worst kind of pain." Faison looks up from his cup of scotch.

"Also having little Miss Morgan would show Jerome that he can't just walk away without consequences." He said.

"That's an excellent point." I say looking at Fassion. "Now, do we have the building?" I ask.

"All ready" says Jerry, "Let's get to work. Helena go tell your soldier boy to get a move on."

"Already done." She replied. We all shake on this and I exit the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Robin

I sit staring at the calendar that is on the wall of my room. Helena has kept me here for almost three months _. I wonder how Patrick and Emma are doing back home._ The door opens, I stand. In walks Jerry Jacks, Helena told me that they were working together along with Fassion, and Luke Spencer. Though I haven't been able to come up with a reason why Luke would be working with these psychopaths.

"Hello again Robin" Says Jerry.

"Jerry" is my only reply. He points his gun at me.

"Come on," he says. "Your rooming arrangements have been altered." I have no choice but to do what he says. If I don't he'll hurt my family. Jerry walks me out side where I get loaded into a car. We are soon pulling up to a warehouse. He follows me inside and directs me towards a door with a guard stationed out front. We walk in, the room looks like a dorm. Plain metal bunk beds line pale concrete block walls. Jerry sits me on one of the beds then leaves. I am very confused, Helena told me that if I come with her that she wouldn't hurt my family but so far I haven't done anything, so why did they move me here. I lay down on the bed; I guess I'll find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Lulu

I'm dressing Rocco for the day _. I can't believe that this beautiful little boy is mine_. I look over at Dante who is reading the paper; _I can't believe both of these boys are mine._

"Are you sure you and Rocco will be fine while I'm gone? What if you get called into work?" Dante is a police detective with the PCPD.

"Yeah, of course we'll be fine. We'll just have a little guy time." He walks over towards us and picks Rocco up. "Maybe watch some football. And if I get called into work I can drop him off at my mom's. Go have some lunch with your dad, you deserve a break." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Well okay then." I lean down and kiss Rocco on the head. Then I lean in and kiss Dante. "Goodbye" I grab my coat and walk out.

I sit in Kelly's waiting on my dad. I wonder what is so important. Yesterday he called me asking to meet me for lunch to tell me something important but I'm having trouble coming up with any ideas.

 _Oh there he is._ He comes and sits down.

"Hello cupcake." He says.

"Hey, dad" I reply

"I'm glad you could meet me here but I really need to show you something somewhere else." We leave Kelly's then and get in his car. We drive for about two hours till we reach a warehouse. My dad parks the car then leads me inside. We go imediently towards a door that has a guard posted out front for some reason. We go inside and I'm shocked by what I see.

The room itself is plain, pale concrete block walls and metal bunk beds, but what surprises me is there sitting on one of the beds is Robin. _Robin_ I think _but Robin is supposed to be in Africa._ Robin looks up when we walk in and when she sees who it is she runs over and gives me a hug. I turn to my dad.

"What is this place and why is Robin here?" I ask him. He just shoves me in and leaves. I run and pound on the door.

"What am I doing in here? Let me out!" I scream. Robin walks over and grabs my arm.

"Lulu," she says. "It's no use I've already tried. You've been set up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Elizabeth

I'm coming back to my room after putting my boys to bed. Today was such a long day; I can't wait to get some sleep. I lay down in my bed. _Ah,_ I think, _this feels so good_. I close my eyes and start to drift away. A hand clamps over my mouth. I jerk awake and start to scream. Then I hear the voice; cold, calculated, I know that voice.

"Quiet, quiet," says Helena Cassidine. "It is going to hurt more if you scream." I try to squirm around but the hand holding down my head is surprisingly strong, it can't be Helena's. _She must have brought backup,_ I think. Helena leans in close to my face and shakes her head.

"Don't make any noise; the people in the house will hear you. And I would really hate to have to kill those adorable little boys." She says. She motions to the man with his hand over my mouth and the weight is lifted. I take in a deep breath but don't scream. After all the only ones here are myself and my sons, and I wouldn't want to scare the boys. I look up at Helena and see that she is holding a piece of duct tape. She puts the duct tape over my mouth and another piece binds my hands.

"Elizabeth" She says, "If you come with me quietly then no one will get hurt. But if you make noise, and cause trouble for me then I will have to come back here and put a bullet in one of those pretty little boys' head. I'm everywhere Elizabeth; no one can stop me, even when they kill me. You're a fairly smart thing, but you never think for yourself, I've never liked that about you, it's so annoying. So you now decide, whether your sweet little boys live or die." "Come on."

Helena's soldier grabs my arm and drags me out of my house. Once we're outside I see my boss Dr. Obrect in front of a car in my driveway.

"Oh good, your done" she says when we walk out. The soldier pushes me into the back seat of the car then climbs in next to me. Helena gets in the passenger side and Obrect gets in the driver's seat. Before we take off I try to open the door next to me and escape since the man is no longer holding my arm. However no matter how hard I push the door won't open, I start to get desperate. Obrect looks back at me through the mirror.

"Don't bother Nurse Webber, the child safety lock is on, you're going for the whole ride." I sit back. We drive until we reach peer 54. Then we park, the soldier grabs my arm again, opens his door, and pulls me out that way. We walk over to the peer where the man handcuffs me to the stairway. Then the soldier walks back to the car and drives away. I just sit there in my handcuffs and duct tape and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Sam

I stand in the police station crying. Patrick just left; I can't believe that he didn't tell me that Jason was alive all that time. I could have found him, could have helped him. I could have told him that I loved him just one last time. I look to my right; there is Caesar Fassion, the man who shot my husband, Jason. I watch as the police take him over to the door. The commissioner, Anna Devane, walks over towards me.

"Fassion will pay for his crimes," she tells me. "Especially for what he did to Jason." All I can do is nod. She walks back over to Fassion.

"Let's get him out of here." The commissioner tells her cops. Fassion looks back at me as they push him out the door.

The door has just closed when a hand clamps over my mouth and I am lifted back against the warm body of my captor. I start to kick and scream but realize that it is no use with this hand keeping my screams in. He pulls us against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, and out of the corner of my eye I see him pull out a gun. _He's not going to kill me is he?_ Is the only thought that runs through my head. He must be checking to see if there are any cops around.

He pushes me towards the door that the cops and Fassion just exited through. _Does he know that the cops are right on the other side of that door?_ I hold onto that thought to give myself comfort. We go through the door and I see the cops, Fassion, and an armored S.W.A.T. truck. The man pulls me around a pillar built into the wall to hide. I try to make a noise but the glove muffles it. Then the man is shaking me to keep me quiet, so I do.

Now he is pushing me around the corner. I have to run on my tip toes to keep from being dragged along. The man holding me takes his gun and shoots it at the sky. All the cops fall to the ground to take cover and the man ducks behind the truck, taking me with him. He holds me in a chokehold with the gun pointed at my chest.

"Do what I say or the next bullet is hers!" He says, but the sound is muffled by the mask that he's wearing. Then he shoots one of the cops, Nathan West, who I recently found out is my distant cousin.

"Keys," He says. "I don't have all day!"

"Don't give him what he wants!" I try to warn them. He just tightens his grip on my neck in response, keeping me from making any noise. The commissioner looks at me then at Dante Falconari, who is a cop and also my friend.

"Give him the keys" She says. I try to tell her not to but I can't speak with this arm on my throat. Dante tosses the keys. They land on the roof of the car. My captor pushes me onto the ground, hard. He grabs the keys then grabs me again. He pushes me towards the back door of the truck, where Fassion is. D _oes he know that Fassion is there?_ He unlocks the door, throws a key inside, then throws me in.

Suddenly I'm in the back of an armored truck with Caesar Fassion, who has already grabbed the key. The man who took me must have gotten in the front of the truck because now we're driving away. I try to open the door with no luck, I claw and kick at it but it won't budge. Suddenly I feel cold hands on the back of my shoulders and I am thrown across the cab onto the floor. I look up. Fassion has gotten his handcuffs off and is standing over me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart." He says. Now he leans over and puts the handcuffs on me, shackling not only my hands but also my feet. We've stopped now and I hear the front door open and close. Next thing our door is open, I expect for them to come in and drag me out but they leave me alone. Instead Fassion gets out. I watch him as he hugs that crazy Dr. Obrect ( _She must have been waiting here for him,_ I think.). I also see Helena Cassidine standing of to the side watching them and next to her, to my surprise, is Elizabeth with duct tape over her mouth and binding her hands. I watch as the man who captured me walks over to Elizabeth and takes off the handcuff that was keeping her trapped by the stairs, he grabs her arm and stands her up. Then Helena; the man, who I am now assuming is her soldier; and Elizabeth are walking over to me. They stop at the door to the truck and look at me. Elizabeth's and my eyes meet in fear and confusion.

"Yes, that's the one. Good Job." Helena says to the soldier while looking at me. Then the soldier pushes Elizabeth into the truck and she sits next to me. Next Fassion gets back into the truck and looks at us. We just stay quiet and stare back. However I have a bad feeling that if we talk, we're in for it. The soldier closes the back door then. I hear both front doors open and close, and then we're off again.

This time when we stop and the door opens the soldier does come in and drag me out. Fassion grabs Elizabeth and he and Helena follow us as the man drags me into a warehouse. Once we're inside our little precession goes to a door that has two guards posted outside. _Of course,_ I think. The guards let us in the room and follow us in. They close the door behind us but I am too shocked to notice. In the room already are Lulu and Robin.

"Sam! Elizabeth!" Robin says when she sees us. They both start over towards us.

"Stay back!" one of the guards says, pointing his gun at them. They both stop and the man holding me pushes me over to one of the many beds in the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fassion doing the same thing to Elizabeth. He sits me down and takes the handcuffs off, first my feet, then my hands. He then draws his gun, points it at me, and backs out with Helena, the two guards, and Fassion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Elizabeth

I'm still on the peer an hour and a half later. _What are we doing here,_ I think, _and how soon are we leaving?_ As soon as the question forms in my head I see an armored S.W.A.T. truck back in and park. I see the soldier who dragged me out of my house get out of the driver's side. He goes around and opens the back door. Much to my surprise, out jumps Caesar Fassion, _How much worse can this get,_ I wonder. I watch him go over and hug Dr. Obrect, _No wonder she's here._ While he does that the soldier comes over and takes my handcuffs off. He grabs my arm and pulls me over to the back of the truck while Helena follows behind us. When we get to the back of the truck I'm shocked, already in the truck is Sam, wearing handcuffs on her hands and feet. Sam and I share a look of fear and confusion.

"Yes, that's the one." Helena says, looking at Sam. "Good Job." She tells her soldier. He then pushes me into the back of the truck and I sit down next to Sam. Next Fassion climbs into the truck but Obrect stays behind. Fassion just looks at us (Sam and me). We both stay quiet but stare back. The back door closes and I hear the front two doors open and close too. Next thing I know, we're driving away.

Now we're stopped again. I hear the two front doors open and close again. Then our door is opened. Helena's soldier comes in and drags Sam out. As he does Fassion grabs my arm and drags me out as well. I'm dragged into a warehouse and we approach a door that has two guards out front. The guards open the door and Fassion pushes me in, the guards close the door behind us. This day continues to be full of surprises I think to myself, because already in the room are Lulu and Robin.

"Sam! Elizabeth!" Robin says when she sees us. Both she and Lulu start walking towards us. One of the guards points his gun at them.

"Stay back!" he says and they both freeze. Fassion then pushes me over to one of the beds and out of the corner of my eye I see that the soldier is doing the same thing to Sam. He sits me down on the bed and takes the duct tape off of my mouth and arms. Then he walks out with Helena, the guards, and Helena's soldier. Leaving Sam, Robin, Lulu, and me alone in the barren room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Maxie

 _I wonder what has got Lulu all excited,_ I think as I drive over to my best friend Lulu's apartment. She texted me a couple of minutes ago saying that I need to come over right away and that it was important. I get to Lulu's building and park. I take the elevator up to her floor but when I reach the door to her and Dante's apartment I notice that it is open and that the lights are off inside. _Well that's odd,_ I think as I enter the apartment.

"Lulu?" I call. No answer. "Lulu..." I try again. Then from out of nowhere I feel an exploding pain in the back of my head. It hurts so bad that I can't think about anything. I briefly remember hitting the floor and then it all went black.

"Maxie…" I hear a voice say my name, and it sounds familiar but I just can't place it. "Maxie! Wake up!" I hear again, but I hear multiple voices this time and they all sound familiar. I try to open my eyes, why do they feel so heavy. I try to look around but everything is foggy. There are people all around me, I can tell that much. As everything starts to come into focus I recognize the faces.

"Robin? … Lulu?" I ask, obviously confused. My cousin Robin is supposed to be in Africa on humanitarian work and my best friend Lulu told me to meet her at her apartment. So why am I here? Wait where is here?

"Is it working? Is she waking up?" I hear another familiar voice.

"Sam?" I ask again. _What is she doing here?_

"Maxie. Maxie I need you to try to focus okay?" I hear another voice that I recognize.

"Elizabeth?" Is my reply.

"Yes Maxie its Elizabeth; Robin, Lulu, and Sam are here too." She said. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?" She sounded concerned.

"Three." I reply

"That right good job." Elizabeth replies. "I think that she'll be fine she just needs some rest."

"Where am I?" I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Molly

I'm sitting at home studying for my AP Biology test tomorrow. I'm home alone. My mom said that she had to work late on a case; my sister is away at college; and my other sister, well who knows where she is, probably at her PI business or at her apartment with her son. So that leaves me home alone, studying for a test in the living room.

All of a sudden I look up. I thought that I heard a noise outside. I've been home alone before, lots of times actually, but no matter how many times I'm home alone it still scares me. I go over, open the door and step outside. I look around but don't see anything. _Oh well,_ I think, _I was probably just a squirrel anyway._ I turn around and step back inside before I stop short. I'm beyond shocked, there, standing in my living room where I was just sitting is a man wearing all black as well as a ski mask and he has his gun pointed at me.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot." He said. As a reflex I instantly put my hands up _._ "What's your name?" He asks me.

"Molly Lansing-Davis." I reply.

"Molly," He said. "Come on, you're going for a ride." He steps closer with the gun still pointed at me and starts to usher me to a black SUV that I assume is his. I don't try to fight him. I don't know how. I've never been in a situation like this before, though I always knew that it would come someday since my uncle is Sonny Corinthos. I get into the back of the SUV and he gets into the driver's seat and we drive away.

We drive for about two hours and I zone out. When we stop I see that we've pulled up to a warehouse. The man up front, I've yet to learn his name, gets out and opens my door. He pulls his gun, points it at me, and orders me out. He then herds me into the building. We walk through the main room to a door that has two guards in front of it. The guards nod at the man with the gun and open the door. The masked man pushes me through the door and then turns around and leaves. I stare at the floor the whole time. I only look up when I hear a painfully familiar voice.

"Molly?" says my sister Sam. _Oh no!_ I think, _they took Sam too!_

 **Authors Note- First of all thank you all who took the time out of your day to read this far into my story, you rock! Anyways I don't know whether or not I should continue this story or not. Please review and let me know if I should! Thank you - Shelbie1**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Jerry

I sit here impatiently awaiting the others in the conference room of the warehouse. _How long can they take?_ I wonder. I saw the piece on the news about Fassion's escape, so I know that the plan is in action I just would've expected them to be done by now. I look up and in walks Luke.

"Finally your back." I say. "Do you know where the others are?"

"No! How should I know?" He replies. "They're supposed to be on the other side of town." Just as he finishes his sentence in walks Helena and Fassion.

"Good we can finally start our meeting!" I exclaim. "I'll go first. Dr. Scorpio-Drake put up no fight for once and was easily transferred. Your turn Luke." I say finishing with a pointed look at the hero turned bad guy.

"Lulu had no idea that she was being played and she came right along, however she did put up a little fight when she was pushed into the room. After that I used her phone to text Maxie, telling her to come to Lulu's for an emergency. She came right over and I knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head. She didn't wake up the whole ride over and the other girls were so concerned for her safety that no one tried to escape when I brought her in." Luke finished, looking at Fassion to indicate that he should speak.

"I was in the transport van as planned," He started in his annoying Dutch accent. "I heard gun fire and yelling and then the back door opened to my van. Helena's soldier boy through the keys to my handcuffs in and I unlocked myself. When I looked up I saw that He threw little miss Morgan in the back too. She tried to escape, kicking and scratching at the door for all the good that it did. I grabbed her shoulders, through her across the cab and put my handcuffs on her hands and feet. We stopped at the peer, I got out and saw Lesile, then I got back in and Miss Webber was in there too and the girls were quiet the whole way here. We got here, I took little Lizzie out of the truck and into the room where I sat her down took off the duct tape and left without a fight." He finished, looking pleased with himself and indicated to Helena that she should talk.

"I met with Lesile Obrect and she drove me to Elizabeth's house, then I waited till she lay down for the night. I had my soldier put his hand over her mouth and I told her that if she didn't come quietly then I'd have to kill her boys. After that she stopped squirming and came out to the car quietly. She tried to escape in the car but Lesile told her that the child safety lock was on, on her side and then she went quietly. We got to the docks my soldier handcuffed her to the stairs, did I mention that we put duct tape binding her hands and over her mouth. Well anyways he left. An half an hour later he showed up with Fassion and Samantha. I checked to make sure that it was really her and it was. Then I rode up front on the way here. My soldier took Samantha in, sat her down, took the handcuffs off, and we left, no fight." She finished just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Helena said. In walked her soldier boy.

"Well, how did it go?" She asked.

"I showed up, made a noise. When she went to go check I snuck in through the window. I was there when she came back in, then I pointed my gun at her and she came along no problem."

"Very good, you can leave now." She told him.

"Everything is going perfectly," I said. "Now let's go meet our employees."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Robin

I look at the girls around me. My friends and family. _What kind of sick game is Helena playing?_ I wondered.

"What's going on? Why are we locked in a room in an empty warehouse?" Molly asked.

"I might be able to shed some light on that." I say, stepping towards the others. They all gather around for what I had to say. "When I said that I was going to Africa I lied. I went to Criten Clark clinic. I was being black mailed by Victor Cassidine to develop a serum that would bring Stavros and Helena Cassidine out of frozenosis, which is a state at which the body is alive but frozen."

"What was he blackmailing you with?" asked my step-cousin Maxie, who I loved like a sister.

"He told me that Jason wasn't dead." I said looking down at the floor while a collective gasp went around the group, mostly from Sam and Elizabeth. "He said the Jason was in frozenosis too and that I could save him if I helped so I did, and it worked I created a serum. The serum revived Jason, Stavros, and Helena. Stavros was killed shortly after by a gunshot wound."

"You're the one that revived Stavros?" Lulu asked.

"Yes why?"

"Because Stavros had Dante and me kidnapped by Levi at Maxie's wedding and brought into Criten Clark so that he could impregnate me with his child." Lulu spat with venom. Another gasp went around the room.

"Lulu I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I was only trying to save Jason."

"It's okay, I understand and at least he is really dead now."

"Back to the story. Stavros died soon after and Jason and I tried to escape back to Port Charles." I looked to Sam. "We were going to call you to tell you that Jason was alive and coming home but we didn't have a phone and couldn't afford to stop."

"Wait, at the police station before I was grabbed and brought here, Patrick told me that you tried to save Jason but he died." Sam said.

"I lied to Patrick because he found me when you two went to Criten Clark and I couldn't tell Patrick that he was alive or Victor wouldn't let me save him." I told her. "So Jason and I were on the run, he was supposed to go to Sonny's and I went to my mom's hotel room. When I got there though Helena was waiting for me. She told me that if I didn't go with her that she would hurt my mom, Patrick, and Emma. So I went with her. I was in the room somewhere for about three months until this morning Jerry Jax brought me here." I looked at everyone's shocked faces at the name Jerry Jax. "Helena had told me that she was working with Jerry so I wasn't surprised to see him."

"Wait I was brought here by Helena and Fassion. Not Jerry" Said Elizabeth.

"Helena told me that she is working with Jerry Jaxs, Caesar Fassion, and Luke Spencer." I told them. "Sorry Lulu" I add, looking at the young blond. Just then the door opens and surprise, surprise, insteps the whole crew. Helena, Jerry, Luke, Fassion, and a couple guards. Six to be precise, one for each of us.

"Hello girls." Said Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Sam

We all stare at Robin in shock for what she just told us. As she finishes up apologizing to Lulu I hear the door start to open. I turn around and in steps everyone Robin just mentioned plus six guards.

"Hello girls" Says Luke Spencer. I never cared much for the guy but he always seemed nice enough if not always on the right side of the law. I still couldn't have imagined him working with these legendary criminals.

"We thought we'd come in and say hello since we are in fact your new employers." He continued.

"What do you mean? What do you want with us?" asked Maxie.

"Well, Miss Jones, to answer your question, we're opening a hotel." Fassion told her. "We are opening a hotel and all of you will be working here. In return you will get food, water, shelter, safety all the necessities of life."

"What do expect us to do at this hotel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you are to entertain the guests of course!" answer Helena.

"Now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow we have the photo shoot." said Jerry.

"What's the photo shoot for?" I ask now.

"For the catalog of course" Helena replied again.

"What's the catalog for?" asked Lulu, a little exasperated.

"Why do you all ask so many questions!" asked Luke, sounding a little angry and/or annoyed. "But if you must know the catalog is so that the men staying there will be able to see their options before the auction. Now, goodbye for now." And with that they all walked out and two men came in with trays of food. They set them on the nearest bed and then backed out as well with the guard's right behind them. As they leave all the pieces finally come together in my mind. I look around at the other girls.

"This isn't a hotel," I say, "It's a brothel."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Robin

It's been almost twenty-four hours since Jerry moved me from my room as Helena's captive to the warehouse. I look towards the door, wondering who will come for this "photo shoot" and when. Around me the girls are talking, trying to come up with an escape plan.

"We can't develop a plan quite yet guys." I say. "Right now we just need to do what we're told till we can find out enough information to create a fool-proof plan."

"Robin, we can't just sit here and wait." Sam replies. "You heard them last night; they plan to auction us off. After that, who knows if we'll even be able to see each other again, much less come up with a plan. There's no time we have to make a plan now!" Just then the door opens and in walks Jerry Jaxs, followed by six guards.

"Now, Sweet Sam," He says "I hope that you're not trying to escape, because I assure you that it won't work darling." Sam just looks back at him with a glare full of contempt. He motions to the guards and they come towards us each one grabbing one of our arms. I winch as the cold fist of one closes roughly around my upper arm. "Now come along girls. It's time for your big shoot." With that he walks out of the room and the guard holding me pushes me after him.

We walk out of the dorm room and into a hall. We pass several doors and as I peek inside I see that they are offices. We walk almost all of the way down the hallway and enter a room that is obviously set up for a photo shoot. Inside there is a plain white backdrop, a camera, lights, those umbrella looking things that photographers use, and of course a photographer. Once we are all in the room Jerry indicates to the guards and they take us to the back where there are six changing stalls, separated by curtain. _Well at least we get some privacy,_ I think.

The guard holding my arm pushes me into the first stall and I notice that it says "Robin" in very sloppy handwriting on a piece of paper safety-pined to the curtain. I gasp as I stumble forward because he pushed me in. Once I regain my stability I close the curtain. Inside the stall there is a plain wooden chair and on the chair, to my horror, is a very exposing black outfit with red ribbons going down the stomach, red frill going across the top and the waist, and a red ribbon on the chest. Along with the outfit I am also gifted with matching 3 inch black and red heels. _You've got to be kidding me,_ I think.

"You have three minutes to change girls." I hear Jerry say. "If you're not done by then, than my guards will be more than happy to come in and help you." I shiver at his words. So I start to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Lulu

Three minutes has passed and my guard comes into my stall. A chill goes down my spine when I see him staring at me in the outfit I was given. As he takes my arm and drags me out of the stall I see the other girls. I looks like we were all given the same outfit but in different colors. Robin's is red, Sam's is pink, Molly's is purple, Maxie's is baby blue, Elizabeth's is dark blue, and mine is green. The guards have us stand in a line as Jerry looks us over. His stare makes me want to punch him when he looks at me.

"Lulu" he says. "Would you be willing to go first?" It was more of an order than a question. Jerry sweeps his arm towards the white backdrop. The guard who is currently bruising my arm pushes me over and deposits me at the backdrop. The photographer smiles at me; I just give him a cold stare.

Jerry starts to give instructions. "Lulu, and the rest of you when it's your turn, you need to smile for the camera and do as the photographer tells you."

It kills me. I've been standing her for 20 minutes. Turning to pose this way and that way. From just about every angle you can imagine there has been a picture. These heels are killing my feet and I haven't even walked much in them. What's worse is that I've had to where this stupid fake smile while a gun is pointed at me the whole time. It hurts my cheeks. I can feel the other girls watching me with pity in their eyes, but I know that it's tainted with fear because they know that it will soon be their turn.

"I think that that will be enough for Lulu. Next!" I nearly sigh with relief when I hear Jerry's words. I turn and walk over to the other girls and stand in the line. I know that if I don't then the guard will just drag me over here anyways. Jerry walks over to me.

"Good job Lulu darling." He says. "I'm sure that your father would be very proud" He whispers that last part in my ear and I go cold. I had forgotten that my dad is mixed up in all of this. I still can't believe that he would work with these people or kidnap me. There has to be something wrong that I'm not seeing. I look up when I hear Jerry's voice.

"I believe that you're next dear" He says to my best friend Maxie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Maxie

I look up at the clock above the door of the dormitory room. It has been two hours since we left that dreadful photo shoot. Thankfully Jerry let us change back into our clothes and shoes afterwards. I think that the heels we were wearing are one of the few pairs that I find absolutely hideous. The girls are all talking but I'm just sitting here quiet for once. The door opens; I hear it before I see it. In walks Helena Cassidine, followed by three guards with two trays of food each. They go and sit them on the table that has been added to the back of the room. All of us just watch them.

"Here is some dinner!" Say Helena with cheerfully. _What's got her in such a good mood?_ I wonder. I mean this woman is certifiably a cruel, vicious, monster. "You have to keep up your strength to work here." With that she gives a wink and leaves with the guards right behind her.

We all slowly make our way to the table and sit down to eat the food.

"So what did you think of our little modeling gig earlier Maxie?" Elizabeth asks me.

"This whole thing is sick. Not to mention that some of the colors on those outfits totally clashed against the black." I reply. "Do we have anything more on a plan to get out of here?"

"Well when we were being escorted to the photo shoot room I looked in the doors of some of the rooms that we passed and they all seem to be offices. But I don't see how that would help much." Robin says with a shrug.

"If there are offices nearby then there must be a door leading somewhere outside nearby too." Sam suggests.

A little while later after we are done eating I am laying on one of the beds near the door. I look over at the door and see a magazine looking thing laying there. _How long has that been there?_ I think. I hope that it's a _Crimson_ magazine. I walk over and pick it up. I just stare at the front cover. I was wrong, the magazine was not _Crimson_. On the front there was a picture of a hotel and the cover said "Pleasure hotel auction catalog."

"Hey guys come look at this." I call the rest of the girls over. They all crowd behind me.

"Oh no." I hear Lulu say behind me.

I open the magazine. The first page is just full of words about when and where the auction will take place.

"Look at this" Sam points to a place on the page. "It says that the auction is a rent auction. Meaning that whoever bids on us at the auction will only have us for the one night. And it says every other night. That means that they plan to auction us off every other night to a new guy each night." I hear a collective gasp from the rest of us as we hear the news. I turn the page. There are pictures of Molly from the photo shoot. I flip through the other pages; there are two for each of us. For each new set of two pages it says the girl's first name, age, and height (how they got the height measurement I have no idea). I hand the catalog to Robin and go lay down on the bed that I was on earlier.

"Well, I guess that we better get some sleep while we still can." I say. I hear murmurs of agreement and the squeaking of mattresses but I don't look. _How does this happen?_ I think as I start to fall asleep. _What have I done to deserve this?_

 **Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been focusing on my other story Betrothed for a while and I figure that I would go ahead and post this chapter. It might be a while for the next update, I am going to focus on trying to finish Betrothed and then I will focus on this story. Thank you all who have read this far! Please continue to read and review! ~Shelbie1**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Molly

It was a fitful night. I barely got any sleep on my rock-hard bed. I keep trying to look on the bright side. At least I am not here alone, and with this many girls missing surely someone will find us soon. I am by far the youngest here, I feel like that will make me more of a target. I have heard so many stories from my mom about Helena and know that she won't care about my age. My older sister Sam has promised to protect me but I fear there is only so much that she can do. I wish my dad were here to save me. I still can't believe that he is gone. I sit up when I hear a strange jiggling sound.

"Who's there?" I call out in a whisper, afraid that it is Jerry or one of the other that took me.

"It's just Robin." I hear a voice whisper reply. "Who else is awake?"

"Just me I think, Molly" I answer, still whispering. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pick the lock. You should go back to sleep." Robin tells me. I don't listen, I've tried to go back to sleep. I want to feel useful and do something. It take some stumbling and running into beds but I eventually make my way over to Robin and the door in the pitch dark.

"Why are you picking the lock in the dark? Why don't you wait for morning?" I ask her, because I can't see a thing.

"We don't know what will happen in the morning. Besides darkness is the best cover." I think about what she says.

"How can I help?" I ask.

"Go back to bed." She replies as she keeps trying to pick the lock.

"No" I say.

"Molly, please just go to bed. I've got everything under control right now." She assures.

"I want to help." I tell her as I hear a snapping sound.

"Uggh!" I hear Robin say.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"My bobby pin broke." She said.

"Where did you get a bobby pin?" I ask because I would think that she would've used any bobby pins that she had to break out of the room Helena had her in before.

"I took one from Maxie. I saw that she had one before it got dark and then I took it while she was asleep. She's a heavy sleeper." She informs me.

"Well did you see anyone else have one?"

"No, which means that we're onto plan B." She says not too excitedly.

"What's plan B?" I ask, hopeful that I'll be able to help in it.

"Plan B is to crawl through the air duct into the hall and unlock the door from the outside." She says in a hushed whisper, just like the rest of our conversation has been in. "I thought that I saw a vent over here." I follow her over to the first bed which is empty on the top. She climbs up and I quickly join her.

"Yep here it is." She tells me and I hear the sound of metal scraping against the wall before I feel her handing the vent to me.

"Let me go." I say as I set the vent next to me on the bed.

"No way. I have way more experience with this kind of stuff." Robin protests.

"But I'm smaller; I can fit in the duct more easily." I plead.

"I said no. Molly, just stay here." With that I hear her start to climb off the bed and towards the duct before I hear her stop.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"I misjudged the size of the duct. I won't fit. As much as I hate it, Molly you'll have to go instead." She gives in. _Yes!_ I think. _Finally I get to help!_ She crawls away from the vent and I crawl towards it.

"Be careful," Robin tells me. "Try not to make a lot of noise and try to move quickly. I'll slide the magazine partially under the door so that you'll know which one to open."

"Okay, got it." I say before I start crawling on my belly through the air duct. At first it is very crammed and cold and dark, and then I start to see a faint light. I crawl towards the light and it gets brighter as I come closer. I am surprised at first when I can make out the shape of my hand in front of me. Once I reach the source of the light, another vent in the duct, I see a hallway. There are two guards at each end but all of their backs were towards me. Now I've just got to figure out a way to get down from here.

I try to be as quiet as possible, hooking my fingers through the spaces in the vent and pulling it up into the duct. Then I slid forward so that my feet were over the empty space and lower myself feet first to the ground. I am glad that I had decided to wear jeans instead of a skirt today. Once I'm on the ground I press my back against the wall, hoping to hide in the small shadows there in case one of the guards turns around. Slowly and carefully I maneuver myself down the hall until I fine the door with a magazine corner sticking out from under it. I reach out and grab the door handle but just before I can twist it, setting us all free, I feel a hand come around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I say as ferociously as I can while kicking out at whoever grabbed me. It was no use though. The guard holding me quickly slipped his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from the door as I hear footsteps echoing down the hall behind me. _I was so close._ I think. _But instead of setting us free I just ruined us all._

"Well looks like somebody was trying to escape." I look up as I hear the annoying voice of Caesar Fassion. "To bad now you won't get a chance."

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone! First of all thank you soooo much to all of you who have read this story all the way to chapter 15! Second, sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, I have been so busy for the past couple of weeks. Anyway thanks so much for reading and please continue to read and review. Thanks! ~Shelbie1**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Elizabeth

"Let go of me!"

I jump awake with a start as I hear the yell coming from the other side of the door. I look around me at the others; they're all asleep except for Robin. They must all be heavy sleepers. As a mother of two young boys I can't afford to be a heavy sleeper, especially not after what happened with Jake. I cannot afford to let anything like that happen again. Just thinking of my boys makes my heart ache in my chest. They must be so worried; hopefully Cam has called someone by now to come take care of them. As I continue to scan the room something seems out of place, I just can't put my finger on it. Just then a harsh light fills the room through the now open door to the hallway. I have to squint from the sudden brightness; if this doesn't wake the others then there is something wrong with them. As my eyes adjust to the light I see two guards and Faison dragging Molly back into the room. _How did Molly manage to escape?_ One of the guards drags Molly over to an empty bed away from the rest of us and handcuffs her wrist to the foot board.

"It seems as though we have an escapee." Faison starts in his very heavy Dutch accent. At this point I notice that everyone is awake and sitting up, staring at either Molly, Faison, or the floor. "How many of you knew about this?" He asks. Nobody answers; I choose to stare at the floor. Faison must have done something because I hear Molly whimper in fright. I look up to see a guard jabbing an automatic in her side. "Speak now or little Miss Molly dies." Faison threatens. I consider saying something even though I had nothing to do with this, I just don't want to see Molly die.

"I knew. I planned the whole thing." I shut my opening mouth as Robin speaks up. Faison turns to her with a sick smile on his face. Before he can speak, however, another voice rings out.

"You planned this escape attempt and put my baby sister in danger! How dare you, you …" Sam starts yelling at Robin before Faison cuts her off.

"You would do well to hold your tongue Mrs. Morgan," Faison tells her and I admit it stung a little hearing her be called Mrs. Morgan. "Or else there will be consequences." Sam doesn't continue her rant but rather clamps her mouth shut and gives both Faison and Robin a death glare. This is not good, we need to work together to get out of this, not fight with each other.

"Good, now that that is cleared up where was I? Oh yes Dr. Scorpio-Drake. So much like your mother." Faison tries to grab Robin's chin but she pulls away before he can. "You have so much of her spirit." He continues wistfully.

"You're lucky that my mother is not here right now or she would kick your butt for holding us here." Robin retorts at him. I finch as I witness Faison backhand her across the face.

"Don't you dare speak about Anna to me." He growls at her. "I love her."

"You don't love her. She's just a prize to you, just something to show victory over my father and Duke." This earned Robin another slap.

"Now, due to Dr. Scorpio-Drake's harsh words, Mrs. Morgan's outburst, and Little Miss Molly's escape attempt it looks like we will just have to move our plans forward." He motions to the guards. I just stare at the floor as they go around from bed to bed. I don't even realize what they are doing until I feel the cool metal close around my wrist, restraining my movements and preventing me from leaving the bed. I inwardly sigh as I hear Maxie yelling at the guard trying to cuff her and see Lulu trying to pull the guard off of her best friend. _Why can't they just cooperate until our captors leave? Am I the only one who doesn't like being held against my will and watched like some exotic zoo animal?_

"Helena, it's me. We had a little escape attempt. I think it's time to move forward with the plan." I hear Faison say into his phone. He waits a long time before speaking again. "Okay you take care of that. I'll be waiting. Okay bye." He hangs up before turning back towards us. "Helena is sending the truck here. We'll be leaving shortly." He tells us. _Where are we going?_ I think. I didn't even notice that Faison had moved over towards me until I hear him speak. He is so close and staring straight at me. _What did I do?_ "I would like to thank you Nurse Webber. You seem to be the only one who values her well-being. You will receive an extra ration of food tonight for your cooperation." He says before walking out the door, leaving the guards in here with us.

"Look who's playing the teacher's pet already." I hear Maxie say as I look back to the ground. Even though I am not looking up I can feel all of their gazes on me. I feel discriminated, excluded. These girls are supposed to be my friends, at least Lulu and Robin are. If this is what happens after only one night in this place then I would hate to see the results after a week or however long they plan to keep us. I hear Faison walk back in the room.

"The truck is here. Time to go."

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! First of all thank you for reading this story, especially reading it all the way to chapter 16. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to post this, I have been really busy lately. However since my other story, Betrothed, is now finished The Catalog will have my top priority. Thanks again for reading, please review and check out my other stories. Thanks! ~Shelbie1**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Sam

I try to shield Molly as two guards come over to us. I still can't believe that she would risk herself like that. I'm going to have a long, sisterly talk with her about that as soon as we get some time. In the meantime I'll just try to keep her safe. One grabs my arm first and yanks me to my feet a little more roughly than necessary. When the second guard grabs Molly's arm she cries out in pain. I fight to get over to her but the grip on my arm might as well be and iron cuff so instead I just yell at the guy holding my sister.

"Hey! Stop that! Can't you see you're hurting her! There is no need to be that violent, do you really think she is going to try to escape." I yell at him.

"Mrs. Morgan, if you know what is best for you and your sister you will be quite now and allow my men to escort you to the truck." Faison says to me. I go quite but not because I am scared of him, I go quite because I know that yelling won't help me right now. I remain that way as I am escorted allow with the rest of the girls to a box truck.

On the side of the truck is an enlarged cover of the magazine that we received earlier, advertising this "hotel" that we are going to. Inside the back of the truck are two plain wooden benches along the walls. They guards push us into the back. They sit Lulu, Robin, and Elizabeth on one side and Maxie, Molly, and I on the other. Sitting at the end of each is a guard. I hear the two front doors open and close; I assume that Faison and someone else are up there.

The ride is long; we haven't stopped once or at least not yet anyways. The two guards take turns on watch while the other does something on their phone; I'm not sure exactly what they are doing. I've already checked out Molly's arm where the guard grabbed her, it shouldn't bruise. Nobody has really said much throughout the ride and it looks like it will stay that way.

I jerk awake as the truck suddenly stops. I hadn't realized that I had dozed off. I hear the front doors open and close and I see the guards on the back get ready. Before I know it the back doors are open once again. I expected light to flood the cab but instead I am met with darkness. This time the guards don't grab us, they just herd us out of the truck with their guns.

Since it is dark and the hotel is not lit up I cannot tell where we are. It's not nearly as cold as it was in Port Charles, which leads me to believe that we traveled south. They herd us in the front doors and through the lobby.

After trespassing through the lobby and down a hall we end up in a massive room. In any normal hotel this would be the ballroom that is rented out for various events. This is not any normal hotel though. On the left side of the room is a stage with an auction block on it and complete with rows of seats facing the stage. On the auction block are tons of auction paddles. The right side of the room is even more horrid. Forming a semi circle are six giant boxes made out of a glass looking material. Inside each box are a small bed, a glass chandelier, a white rug, a bedpan, and a small white vanity and chair. The only difference between the boxes is the names decoyed on the door.

The guards made sure that we all got to our respective boxes before they locked us in. Each box is equipped with a nearly invisible lock controlled by a number pad that locked the door to the box from the outside. Our order going from left to right is as follows: Molly on the very left, then Lulu, next was Maxie, Elizabeth, Me, and then Robin on the very right. I thought the guards and Faison would leave after we were all secured, however, I was wrong. We wait for maybe five minutes or so in silence, all just staring at each other or looking around the room. After 5 minutes everyone's favorite matriarch, Helena, come in the room.

"I hope you all are comfortable with your new accommodations." She starts. "You can consider these your rooms from now on. Other than when you are in a room of course!" The image of my little sister being in a room with some strange man makes my skin crawl.

"You're sick!" I hear Lulu spit at Helena.

"Ah, there's that Spencer fight. I always knew that you had it in you Lesley Lu." Helena laughs in reply. "Now that I've had a good laugh its back to business. If I were you girls I would rest up, you have a big day tomorrow with training and then your début. Ta ta!" With a final chuckle Helena leaves, bringing the guards with her though I am sure there are some outside of the room, and plunging us into darkness. Nobody speaks, the silence weighs heavily. I decide to save my strength; at this point I am weak with hunger. As I lay willing sleep to come I can hear someone sobbing, though I cannot tell who. _Tomorrow,_ I think, _tomorrow we are breaking out of here._

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry it has taken so long to update, I hit a little writers block but hopefully it has passed. If you are enjoying this story please check out my other stories _Betrothed_ and _Captive-ated._ Thank you again, please review! ****~Shelbie1**


End file.
